


6. Chair

by TheMagicWord



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Humiliation kink, M/M, Spanking, spitroasting (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Mitch invites Adam to join him and Harry.





	6. Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings coming up.

“I told you to keep still,” Mitch said without even looking at Harry. 

“He is,” Adam said, transfixed by the way Harry had arranged himself over the chair, legs and hips on one side, arms hanging down on the other, long torso stretched out over the middle. 

“His shoulders are flexing,” Mitch told Adam, before pushing a hand into the back of Harry’s hair. “If you’re not going to be good - like you said you would - we’ll just leave you here. Let someone else find you like this.” 

Adam watched a shudder run the length of Harry’s back. 

“The crew’ll be in later,” Mitch said. “Fancy them finding you like this. Would you move then? Or would you stay right there and let them all fuck you.” 

Harry whimpered and Adam pressed the heel of his hand against his straining erection. He’d never done anything like this before and when Mitch had suggested it he’d laughed, shocked. But he’d told Emi and Emi told him to do it and Adam did what Emi told him in the same way Harry apparently did Mitch. 

“Do you want to fuck him or have him suck you?” Mitch asked Adam. 

Adam stared down at Harry’s arse, the backs of his thighs. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it. You couldn’t watch Harry on stage and not think about it. If this was the only time then he’d want to fuck him. But if they were going to do this again… 

“Do you think we’ll ever…” Adam started, his voice cracking. 

“Do it again?” Mitch finished. “Oh yeah. Harry’s always up for a fuck.” He still had his hand in Harry’s hair and he tightened it, making Harry groan into the arm of the chair. 

“His mouth then,” Adam said. He’d thought about Harry’s mouth. Emi had talked about Harry’s mouth. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to put his dick in it. 

“Cool,” Mitch drawled, stepping around the back of the chair and pushing his sweats down his thighs. 

“Do you have to, ah, get him ready or anything?” Adam asked. He knew it was the moment for him to get his dick out - despite the fact that Harry was completely naked, he and Mitch were fully dressed, Mitch even had a hat on - but there would also be no going back once he did. 

Adam wanted to smooth his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip, touch him gently maybe and make sure he definitely wanted this. 

“Don’t worry, he wants it,” Mitch said, as if Adam had spoken aloud. “He’s a proper little slut.” Mitch said the latter in an English accent and Harry shuddered again. 

“Harry,” Adam said quietly, even so. 

Harry tilted his head back almost imperceptibly, but enough for Adam to see his eyes and to recognise that they were wide and wet with lust. 

Harry cried out as Mitch smacked his arse, hard, the sound echoing around the dressing room. 

Hands trembling, Adam undid his zip. 

 


End file.
